A Lonely Birthday?
by SnowyWolff
Summary: Sakuma's birthday is today (I think), but celebrating it is a different story. A petite Sakuma x Genda and a hint of Kidou x Fudou. Rated T, because Sakuma can curse as well.


**I read somewhere that Sakuma's birthday was on the 21st of December, but I'm not sure if it's true. So I'm writing this anyway and I really couldn't care less if it's true or not. I just want to give Sakuma a little love (which he gets). **

**About his family. I don't really know anything about them so this is how I figured it since his name is Jirou which means 'second son'.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, because if I would you would definitely see more Sakuma and Midorikawa.**

**Anyways, enjoy...**

* * *

**Sakuma x Genda | A lonely birthday**

* * *

Sakuma was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. He sighed and hid his chin in his scarf. It was freezing and snow was laying everywhere you looked. But it wasn't the cold weather that made the cyan haired boy sigh. No, it had a completely different reason. Namely, today was his birthday, but he doubted that his parents would remember it. They were always working and besides he was the youngest of five. He had one older brother and three older sisters. And well, because of his siblings he was the one who got the least attention. His brother and sisters had already done about everything, so impressing his parents was nearly impossible by now.

His oldest sister, who was twenty, had graduated two years ago and was now studying abroad in the United States. His brother, who was nineteen, had also graduated and was now studying at some sports academy in Tokyo. Then there was his other sister, who was seventeen, and she was the crown jewel of the family. Always perfect scores on her exams, no matter the subject. And then his third sister, who was sixteen, was the prettiest girl in the family and was very creative. And lastly there was him. He was scoring average on his exams, he had no creativity whatsoever, he was far from graduating anything and the one thing he was good at, soccer, was something that his parents described as useless nonsense for a boy of his class and that he could better invest his time in school. Even when he told his parents that he was allowed to go to Liocott Island to participate in the world tournament they had just nodded and dropped him off at the airport. He doubted that they had even looked once to a match. No, he was just Jirou. He was their youngest child so why bother looking at anything he does. His brother and sisters had probably already done it anyway.

Sakuma hadn't really paid attention to where he was going so when he finally looked up from his thoughts he found himself in front of Kidou's house. Sakuma frowned and wanted to turn around again when someone said his name.

"Sakuma."

Sakuma turned again to face the ex-captain of Teikoku.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to go home? It is your birthday. You should celebrate it with your family." Kidou said. Sakuma inwardly snorted. If Kidou only knew.

"Oh, well. I just wanted to enjoy the winter a bit." Sakuma said and shrugged.

Kidou smiled. "Be sure to enjoy your birthday as well."'

"Yeah, yeah." Sakuma waved him off and walked away.

He slowly walked towards his home. He really didn't want to go there though. Nobody was home anyway so he could just as well stay out. Not that he had anything to do outside as well. Everyone was probably out to buy Christmas gifts.

Christmas. Only the thought of that stupid holiday made him groan. Every darn Christmas his brother and sisters would come home and they would have some sort of Christmas dinner. Everybody bragging about the magnificent things they had done this year and he would just quietly eat his dinner, hoping he could go to his room as soon as possible.

He sighed when he arrived in front of his house. He walked towards the front door and opened it with reluctance.

"I'm home." He listened for any sounds. But as he predicted there was nobody home, only he.

He hung his coat in the wardrobe and picked up his bag again, which he had thrown in the corner, and walked towards the living room. He took out his books for maths and started on his homework. Like he had anything better to do.

After half an hour of doing boring math problems, the doorbell rang. Sakuma frowned. Who would visit him now? His parents were working late (again) and the two sisters that did still live with them were staying at a friend's until six o' clock.

His thoughts got interrupted when the bell rang again, this time more impatient. So Sakuma got up and made his way to the door.

"Happy birthday!" Genda yelled the moment Sakuma opened the door.

"G-Genda!?" Sakuma looked open-mouthed to his friend.

"Hey, hey! I'm not the only one." Genda smiled and did a step aside to reveal Kidou and Fudou. The latter looking like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Why?" Sakuma couldn't believe his eyes.

"What!? You didn't forget your own birthday, did you now?" Genda teased.

"N-no. It's just that..." Sakuma trailed off and looked away.

"Come on, mate. Never had a birthday party?" Genda's face became serious however when he saw Sakuma's rather sad face. "You've got to be kidding me. Don't tell me that's true."

When Sakuma gave a small nod, Genda's mouth fell open.

"Then move aside and let us in."

Genda turned around and Sakuma looked up. Fudou glared towards the two. "It's freezing. Don't let us stay out here." He mumbled something at the end which received him a blow on the head from Kidou.

"Come on, Sakuma. You have friends to celebrate with." Kidou said with a smile. "Right? Fudou?"

Fudou shot the tactician a glare and looked away, mumbling something that sounded like "Whatever."

"See, even Fudou agrees. So move your butt, Fudou's right. It _is _freezing." Genda added with a big smirk.

Sakuma blinked a few times before the words sunk in and moved aside for them to enter. Fudou was the first to nearly run in and he was closely followed by Kidou. Genda was the last to enter.

''Thank you." Sakuma mumbled when Genda passed him.

"No thanks. I did it with love." And Genda gave Sakuma a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey, if you guys are done kissing can we get on already. I have more things to do." Fudou's voice cut through their moment. Sakuma blushed.

"As if you keep your moments to yourself." Genda called back. They heard another grumble from the living room.

Genda winked to Sakuma and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's get there before they start doing it on the table."

"Yeah..." Sakuma said quietly and took his boyfriend's hand.

* * *

**End. **

**I really have an odd mind. First it was like "Let's write a simple birthday story." and now it ended with a pairing. Ah, but well. I really love Sakuma x Genda for some reason.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it.**

**Reviewing isn't that hard and I really appreciate them. If you have any advise please tell me. I still am not really sure about my one-shot skills.**

**That's all. Bye bye.**


End file.
